<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sir Bubblegum Winglefur by curlyy_hair_dont_care</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613012">Sir Bubblegum Winglefur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care'>curlyy_hair_dont_care</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Unicorn soft toy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns a few things about Draco's childhood as they clear his old room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sir Bubblegum Winglefur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the February Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.<br/>Prompt: Bubbles<br/>Word count: 283<br/>Thank you to the organisers and all the lovely folks over on Discord.🌸</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So this is your childhood room, huh?” Harry asked, flopping on Draco’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the war, Draco decided to turn the Manor into an orphanage and welfare centre for troubled youth. They’d cleared out most of the property, all that remained were the main bedrooms, which was how Draco found himself in his old room with his current boyfriend, Harry Potter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a poster of me?” he asked, squinting at the wall opposite the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco ran and ripped off the magical poster showcasing Harry on a broom during a Quidditch match from the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a gag gift from Pansy,” Draco blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Harry smirked, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist, placing a quick kiss on his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, come on, help me pack,” Draco said, pushing Harry away, but not before giving him a peck on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you put these old robes in the discard pile?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco turned towards Harry and let out a sudden gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you find that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco gently lifted a stuffed unicorn lying atop the discard pile. It was a cute, purple thing, slightly dusty, with a torn wing which Draco mended with a quick spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gave him an amused look as Draco cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother got me this when I was a child... I always wanted a pet unicorn... I named him Sir Bubblegum Winglefur… Bubbles for short,” Draco reminisced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww! Adorable,” Harry chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco huffed, “Well, I’m not a kid anymore.” With a longing look, he put the toy back in the pile and they continued sorting the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later when Harry was carrying the boxes out, he made sure to safely tuck away Bubbles in his jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>